


Belly danc’n

by Star_Reader69



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Reader69/pseuds/Star_Reader69
Summary: This piece is part of an AU that me and a few others made in an Amino chat and it’s Belly dancing we’re trying to get it big by the way I did not write this, Ryuzaki Otomota did and you can find them in the Devilman crybaby Amino so enjoy  also this is his interpretation if I were to write it it’d seem a lot different the basics of it is AU belly dancing that’s mostly what you need





	Belly danc’n

Chapter 1, Akiras Plan: It was a normal day; the rain was pelting the crybaby Akira. "I'm just not fast enough. I'm never fast enough. Miki, Miko, everybody. They're all faster than me.", He muttered bitterly. "It seems like this day couldn't get any worse. No! Don't say that you idiot! You'll end up jinxing yourself!", He said while letting streams of tears fall down his flustered cheeks. He felt like nothing could make this day better. Then, like an answer to his prayers, his day got surprisingly better. Seemingly coming out of nowhere; Ryo stopped right next to Akira in his luxurious car. "Senpai! That's an amazing car senpai! How were you able to accumulate so much wealth so fast?", Akira questioned. "It's a rather complicated story I'd prefer not to explain. Hop in.", He demanded. He started to blush. "Don't think this is because I care for you or anything! It's just... You looked so sad... I couldn't leave you out there like that.", Akira started to die inside. "O-of course senpai! I'd never think of anything like that! Honest!", he said sadly. Dammit, Going out and buying condoms was just a giant waste of time. He thought. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "A-Akira. Why are you crying?", He asked. "I-I just stubbed my toe, that's all.", He stated. How? How? How do I make Ryo mine? Yes! I have an idea! I'll just take Ryo to the sabbath, then he'll get drunk and I can take him to my place and have him all to myself. Yes! Yes! This could work! This plan is a go. He thought. "Hey, Ryo. Would you like to attend the sabbath with me?", Akira asked. "Sure.", Ryo responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will take part in this AU that is belly dancer and make your own stories or art


End file.
